


too controlling (i fucked with your motives)

by sleebyama



Series: the game [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Captain Flint | James McGraw, Dom/sub, Flogging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Offscreen Kink Negotiation, Or well the 1700's version of it, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Switch Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleebyama/pseuds/sleebyama
Summary: Kinsey Colt had let Flint fuck him long before everything went to shit. He was younger then, by years. There wasn’t as much tension building between Vane and Flint’s crew back then. Kinsey was brand new onto Vane’s crew. After the Ranger had ported, after an especially good haul with only two losses for a hefty profit when he’d gone back to turning tricks during a slow month.Flint was more than he expected, Kinsey got more than he bargained for.*Set before "First and Only" and "i can't get lower"





	too controlling (i fucked with your motives)

Kinsey Colt had let Flint fuck him long before everything went to shit. He was younger then, by years. There wasn’t as much tension building between Vane and Flint’s crew back then. Kinsey was brand new onto Vane’s crew. After the  _ Ranger _ had ported, after an especially good haul with only two losses for a hefty profit when he’d gone back to turning tricks during a slow month.

He went back to his old spot at the warehouses. They used to be where he’d try and earn enough for a room at Hester’s inn. It was hard, to forget old habits. It was even harder to forget just who came down to the warehouses. The alley-ways between the warehouses were stocked with girls that Noonan deemed to risky to bother with. There were boys that Kinsey grew up with, boys that wanted to be pirates, Kinsey wanted to be a pirate right along with them—funny that he’s the only one who made it that far. The others were still here, or missing (dead, or lost, he didn't want to know)

Either way the warehouses were a home to him, where he used to go after his father had thrown another fit, after his father had yelled at his mother. After the both of them died when an illness had taken many of the towns patrons. Kinsey leaned against the wall of the warehouse, feeling cool stone at his back, with a shirt half open to expose his chest and the tightest pair of leather pants that he owned stuck to his legs.

Captain Flint turned up halfway into the night, with only a lantern for light and sans any visible weapons.Kinsey remembered the first time he saw Captain Flint. He’d just returned with the  _ Ranger _ and Captain Vane had brought them to Eleanor Guthrie’s tavern for drinks for his Captain to see the woman herself. Flint strode into the tavern with his brow furrowed, a cut on his lip and strands of hair plastered to his forehead and Kinsey was sold.

Flint stopped in front of him with a dark look in his eye and a curl to the corner of his mouth.

“You’re Vane’s new boy joined his crew recently didn’t you.” Flint asked politely. There was an undercurrent to his tone, it sounded hungry, predatory, like Flint was speaking to him as if he was a meal. “Does your captain know that you’re here?” 

“He doesn’t know about this Captain Flint.” Kinsey answered politely. He slung his arms over his chest and leaned further against the wall. Flint tracked the moment with his eyes. Flint was like that, a predator. He watched and stalked his prey. A shiver ran down Kinsey’s spine as Flint’s gaze lingered on his collarbones. 

“What’s your price?” Flint said conversationally, as if he wasn’t asking about how much it cost to fuck Kinsey or have Kinsey fuck him. 

“Depends what you’re asking for Captain Flint.” Flint’s eyes narrowed on the quirk in Kinsey’s lips, before he tilted his head thoughtfully to the side. 

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Flint’s eyes darted around the alleyway as Kinsey took his time to reply.

“Room at Hester’s inn.” Hester’s was just on the other side of the warehouse, where he’d taken a few customers beforehand—before Captain Vane had taken a shine to him one night when he struck up a conversation in Rackham.

Flint pondered it for a few moments, before he nodded. The walk to Hester’s only took a few minutes, barely more than five before Kinsey was pushing open the familiar doors to Hester’s inn open. Emeline, Hester’s daughter greeted Kinsey at the front of the lounge, before her eyes widened as Flint stepped through the doors. 

Flint stood still in the doorway, eyes flicking between Emeline and Kinsey before Kinsey held out a pacifying hand. “She won’t say anything Captain.” Kinsey reassured. “She’s seen me bring a few people here.” Emeline nodded enthusiastically before turning to Kinsey.

“Your usual room is empty, and ready for you.” She said with a smile. 

“Thank you Emeline.” Kinsey patted her shoulder before gesturing with a jerk of his head towards the stairs. Kinsey’s usual room was tidied and neat, it didn’t even look like anyone had used it while he was sailing with Captain Vane. 

“So what is it that you’re looking for exactly Captain?” Kinsey let his hand drop from the door knob, turning his head to look at Flint. Flint was looking around the room, eyeing off the trinkets that were scattered around the room. 

“I heard from one of the girls at Noonan’s, that there were a few of you that charged a little extra for special circumstances.” Flint answered. Flint ran a hand over the wood of his dresser, before he glanced at Kinsey from the mirror on the other side of the room. “Didn’t expect to see one of Vane’s crew though.” 

Kinsey smiled, huffing slightly as he sauntered over towards the bed. Flint tracked his movements as he stripped his shirt off over his head. “I don’t tend to charge much.” Kinsey muttered as he folded his clothes neatly. “What were you hoping for?” 

“I have interests that, most the girls at Noonan’s aren’t open too.” Flint began to explain. Flint fiddled with a trinket on his dresser, turning the glass bauble over in his fingers.

“Be straightforward with me, what interests?” Kinsey folded his arms over his chest and swiped a thumb back and forth over his bicep. 

“Bondage, sado-masochism, exchanges of control.” Flint lowered his gaze from Kinsey to the bauble in his fingers. “If you aren’t opposed to it, I’d like to tie you up.” Kinsey pondered the idea, throwing it back and forth in his brain. He’d been tied up before, had his arms bound, his ankles bound. 

“You’ve done this before?” Kinsey questioned softly. Flint seemed to drift at the question, before he snapped back to the present and nodded. 

“A few times before.” Flint stepped away from the dresser and walked over to Flint, sliding a cautious hand over Kinsey’s shoulder and bicep. “Have you?”

“I’ve had my hands bound before, ankles once. Never tight enough that I couldn’t break or wiggle out.” Kinsey answered, inhaling sharply as Flint’s hand and fingers wandered from his shoulder to his throat. Flint paused and stepped back from Kinsey before flicking his eyes to the bed. 

“I think we should talk about this a little more.” Flint patted the space next to him. Kinsey sat down, twisting his hands together as Flint took in a deep breath. “So when you’ve done this before, tell me what it was like.” 

“Well…” Kinsey hesitated. The last time he’d done this, he’d let a customer take what he wanted and didn’t protest a thing, he just limped outside to tell Emeline to not let the man come back of the inn. “It’s… normal for me to let customers have their fill. It’s what they’re paying for afterall.” 

Flint’s brow furrowed in response, darting his eyes over Kinsey’s frame before he reached out for Kinsey’s wrist. “Let… Do they stop when you ask them to?”

Kinsey didn’t reply. The furrowed brow on Flint’s face deepened and he turned while he was sitting to face Kinsey with his body. “Did they stop?” Flint repeated more firmly.

“No.” At the admission, Flint sighed, running a thumb over the back of Kinsey’s hand. 

“Let me get this clear with you now. If you want me to stop, I will stop. Have you heard of a safeword?” Flint asked. Kinsey shook his head. 

“It’s a word that stops, everything. We stop, I clean us up and we don’t continue again.” Kinsey lifted his eyes from Flint’s trousers to meet the deep green of Flint’s eyes. “It has to be a word you wouldn’t say in the heat of the moment.” Flint looked earnest, as he scanned Kinsey’s face for an answer. 

“Tempest.” Kinsey offered up after a while, as Flint waited patiently for him to answer.

“Good lad.” Flint praised. Kinsey gave a full body shudder in response. Flint seemed to noticed the shudder and smiled kindly. “Now, do you prefer to be in charge? Or have someone else take charge?” It took no time to decide what he wanted from the two options Flint provided. 

“Someone else.” Kinsey answered. Flint chuckled good-heartedly, and brushed a hand over the sheets of the bed. Kinsey ran his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it as he inhaled slowly. Flint kept a hand on his, touching the back of it as they sat in silence for a few moments.

“Will you let me take charge?” Flint asked after Kinsey darted his eyes between the clock on the wall and then Flint’s hand.

 

* * *

 

Flint had Kinsey lay on his stomach on the bed, naked as the day he was born with a pillow snug under his hips. His arms were bound to the posts at the head of the bed, while his ankles were bound to the posts at the foot of the bed. His face was turned towards the door, where Flint stood slowly stripping out of his long leather coat, shirt and his trousers.

Flint looked like a wet dream. Freckles were smattered all over his skin, even under his long sleeves and trousers. They spread across his shoulders, down his arms and chest. Even the man’s thighs had freckles across them. Kinsey would happily die in between Flint’s thighs if he could. Flint walked over to the bed, running a gentle hand over Kinsey’s shoulder.

Kinsey was half hard against the mattress, but it didn’t bother him. Flint pulled a leather flogger from his leather coat that Kinsey didn’t even notice he had. “What’s your word?” Flint asked as he walked out of Kinsey’s field of view. Kinsey’s stomach twisted in anticipation as he heard the brush of the leather flogger across the sheets where Flint trailed it. The leather brushed across the back of his calf.

“Tempest.” Kinsey lifted his head from the pillow to answer, before he lowered it back down.

The first strike came without warning. Just a hint above his lower back, the leather straps left the skin of his back stinging. Flint’s hand followed it, soothing over his skin quickly before the next strike covered the length of his shoulders. It was harder than the first and it made tears prick in the corners of Kinsey’s eyes.

The next strike had him yelping, his first tear falling from his eye as the strike had shocks travelling up his spine. His cock throbbed against the mattress, a testament to how badly those strikes were setting his blood on fire. Flint cooed from behind him, complimenting him with each strike and each noise he made out loud and into the pillow. 

As the number of strikes increased, so did the force Flint applied behind them. When Kinsey had counted about twenty strikes across his back, Flint lowered his attention to his ass and upper thighs. The strikes from the flogger were softer, but Kinsey felt them more intensely and tears rolled freely down his cheeks with each of them. Kinsey’s cock was interested in both the praise and the pain, throbbing with each strike and spurting pre against the mattress and the plane of his stomach

At thirty Flint stopped to soothe his flesh with both hands. Flint’s hands were cool on his warmed and undoubtedly red skin, running a thumb over the curve of Kinsey’s ass almost reverently. “Word?” Flint asked softly.

Kinsey lifted his head from the damp pillow beneath his cheeks. “Tempest.” He croaked softly. Flint moved from behind him, coming over to the side of the bed to look Kinsey in the eyes.

“Are you alright? Does it hurt too badly.” Flint’s brow furrowed and he brushed away a new tear rolling down Kinsey’s cheek. Kinsey shook his head despite being restrained 

“No.” He managed, before pressing his cheek into the pillow to wipe the tears away. Flint scanned his face curiously. “I can take it. I swear.” 

“But do you want to?” Kinsey didn’t hesitate to nod eagerly. “Alright.” Flint stood from the side of the bed and went back to reverently running his hands over the curve of Kinsey’s ass. The next strike made him cry again, it landed across his shoulder blades, making him arch his back as he lurched off the bed. 

Flint made soothing shushing noises from behind him, cooing at him as he landed another strike across Kinsey’s lower back. Flint continued to swing the flogger, praising him each time it landed. Kinsey’s shoulder ached and his skin burned but it felt like all the tension in his body was just draining. 

Kinsey mumbled nonsensically into the pillow as Flint continued to both rub his skin and soothe him, as well as deliver strikes that made his back arch. A particularly hard strike landed across the base of his spine and Kinsey whimpered as his cock was very interested in the way his nerves lit up. 

“Flint please!” Kinsey managed from the pillow.

“You like that one?” Flint crooned from behind him. A hand rubbed his lower back before Flint struck the same place again, making Kinsey arch on the bed. The next strike, Kinsey’s cock leaked against the mattress. The third had Kinsey crying out as he came with a wail, tears falling from his eyes before as he shook. Flint ran soothing hands over Kinsey’s hips, leaning down to bite the curve of his ass playfully.

Kinsey yelped weakly, his legs feeling like noodles as he tried to back against Flint eagerly. “Fuck, did you cum?” Flint asked incredulously from behind him. Kinsey nodded weakly from the pillow. Flint moved away from behind him.

Kinsey felt a sense of panic as Flint pulled at the ropes binding his wrists. “No!” He protested, his voice hoarse. Flint stilled his hands, eyes searching Kinsey’s face carefully. “Can..” Kinsey hesitated. “Will you fuck me like this?” 

Flint’s expression went blank for a moment, before his eyes widened and he raked his eyes down the length of Kinsey’s back. “Bound? Aren’t you sore?”

“It feels nice.” Kinsey admitted softly. “I want it, please?” 

Flint adjusted the tie at his wrist and smiled, surprisingly softly for how abused Kinsey’s back, shoulders, arse and thighs felt. “Do you have any slick?” 

“Oil is in the drawer.” Kinsey slowly turned his head to gesture to the set of bedside drawers. Flint moved swiftly, going around the bed to dig through the top drawer before he settled between Kinsey’s bound legs. Settling the oil next to Kinsey’s waist, Flint ran his hands over the backs of Kinsey’s thighs before he thumbed the crease of Kinsey’s ass. 

“You look delicious like this.” Flint praised as he ran his thumb over Kinsey’s hole. “ Absolutely breathtaking. Kinsey whined into the pillow, his cock twitching in the mess of cum he made on the mattress as Flint slicked his fingers and started to prep him.

Flint prepped him quickly but carefully, starting with just his thumb before he crooked two fingers into Kinsey and had the younger man gasping into the pillow with overwhelmed tears in his eyes.

“Can you get hard again?” Flint asked curiously, massaging over his prostate while soothing a gentle hand over the lashes on his ass. 

“I’m fine. I don’t need it.”  And it really didn’t matter to Kinsey. He lazily rutted his half-hard cock against the mess he made on the mattress as Flint replaced two fingers with three. Kinsey whimpered when Flint replaced three of his fingers with the head of his cock. The girth of Flint’s cock had him letting out a satisfied moan as Kinsey practically melted into the sheets, clutching weakly at the ties around his wrists.

Flint pushed in with slow, short thrusts, spreading Kinsey’s cheeks to watch and whistle his appreciation. “Word?” Flint asked from above him.

“Tempest.” Kinsey mumbled. “Is okay, keep going please?” 

Flint let out a soft sound of satisfaction and pushed in to the hilt with a low moan. “Fucking have you seen yourself?” Flint praised. “You give yourself up so well for me.” With both hands on Kinsey’s hips, Flint began to fuck into him with slow and hard strokes, pushing deep and making sure Kinsey felt the slow drag of his cock against his insides. 

Neither of them lasted long for that round. Flint settled into a relatively fast pace, hands running across Kinsey’s back reverently, almost like he was worshiping the marks he’d left the while he fucked into Kinsey. It had Kinsey cumming again against the mattress with a soft, choked-off wail that had Flint doubling over him, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his throbbing shoulders.

Flint thrust three, four more times before he stilled his hips and spilled inside of Kinsey, resting lightly against Kinsey’s sore back before he pulled away to thumb at where Kinsey was still stretched around him.

Kinsey felt good. Flint pulled out of him carefully and soothed a hand down his spine. He felt tired, exhausted even, but so relaxed, like he was melting into the mattress with no stress on his shoulders. Kinsey was mildly aware of Flint rubbing what he thought was a damp washcloth over his arse, back, thighs, shoulders, before he was untied and his front was wiped down. With his arms and legs free, Kinsey curled up on the mattress, barely avoiding the wet spot as he gave a tired sigh.

Flint brushed a soft hand over Kinsey’s shoulders, before he threw the washcloth into the hamper next to the bathroom. 

“Kinsey?” Flint murmured into his ear. Kinsey lifted his head, albeit a bit sluggish, before he tried to sit up. “I want to rub some gel over your back, to soothe it for a bit? May I?” 

Kinsey barely gave it a second thought before he rolled over for Flint. Careful hands soothed a gel that tingled when it touched his skin. When Flint was done, kinsey rolled his shoulders and reached out for a pillow, before he offered it to Flint impulsively.

The Captain glanced between the pillow, bed, Kinsey and the door before he stood still, as if he was pondering the possibility.

“You don’t have to.” Kinsey offered quietly. “But I would like it if you stayed?” 

Flint’s entire form softened, before he lowered his eyes and nodded. Kinsey reached over and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into a dim lighting from a single batch of candles by the window. 

Once Flint was in bed next to him, Kinsey turned over to face him,while Flint faced the ceiling. “How much for that?” Flint asked after a moment.

“Nothing.” Kinsey’s own reply took a while to come. At Flint’s confusion, he elaborated. “You don’t owe me anything, this experience is worth more than any pieces of eight I could’ve gotten from any other customer.” 

“I..” Flint trailed off, before he turned onto his side and pillowed his head with his bicep.

“You have a few things here, books, trinkets.” Flint mentioned, changing the subject. 

“Mhmm.” Kinsey hummed in response. “I used to live here. Before I met Rackham and then Vane. I’d work in the alleys and then bring money to Emeline and Hester, helped to put food on the table and I could board here.”

“Then Vane saw you with Rackham and took you on board.” Flint surmised. It sounded so fantastical when Flint said it. Kinsey smiled softly, before pressing the side of his face into the pillow. 

“You know the boys and I here, we dreamt of being pirates. Always wanted it. Then Teach turned up, and Charles Vane had the  _ Ranger _ and he was getting leads from Miss Eleanor, then men like you had turned up.” Kinsey hesitated. Flint leaned in closer to encourage him. “I’m the only one who managed to get out of here.” 

“Kinsey…” Kinsey huffed a small chuckle, he didn’t realize Flint knew his first name. 

“It’s okay, I just miss… this sometimes. It’s home, has been for a long time.” Kinsey shook his head and let his eyes flutter shut. “But maybe the  _ Ranger _ will be my home soon, after all, a crew’s like brother’s ain’t it.” 

With his eyes closed, Kinsey missed the small smile Flint gave him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning while Flint was tugging on his leather coat, Kinsey glanced at his back over his shoulder into the mirror. It was covered with purple and mottled bruises. Reddish stripes that had hints of blue and chartreuse smeared against them. Despite the ache he felt when he pressed his fingers against them, and despite the pain he was  _definitely_ going to go through when he was back on the  _Ranger_. He liked them. They made his stomach feel warm and somehow they made him feel safe. 

Flint made a small noise of satisfaction as he lifted his head from his coat to see Kinsey admiring himself in the mirror. "You're a work of art." Flint complimented with a small laugh. Kinsey flushed to the tip of his ears and pulled his shirt over his head, hiding the bruises from sight. 

"I like it." Kinsey answered with an easy smile.  "If you ever need something like that again." 

"I know where to find you if the  _Ranger_ is in port." Flint said smoothly. Flint reached out the brush a thumb over his cheek, smiling when Kinsey leaned into it. "You were so good for me." Flint praised. 

Kinsey's flush deepened before he ducked his face away. Flint pulled his hand away and by the time Kinsey had the courage to lift his head back up, Flint was slipping out the door with a smirk on his face and Kinsey was standing in his room, the lingering taste of affection from Flint buzzing faintly under his skin.


End file.
